Jkirk - Order Coup of Ita Ciyet.
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Notice: This event is now considered Non-Canon in the lores of User: Joshua the Hedgehog and User: JaredtheFox92. This page will be kept for historical reference, however the events here are no longer canon) The Jkirk - Order Coup of Ita Ciyet is a canonical event not only within the Jkirk Federations continuity, but also the Hero's Destiny series. This particular event has also started to downfall of Nickolas the Hedgehog, the (Overpowered) "Hero" protagonist of the Hero's Destiny series. People have had chosen sides already. The Participants (Users). * JaredtheFox92 * Joshua the hedgehog * Nickolasds (Who didn't do anything...) * The Black Dragon of Orihara * Lunari64 The Sides. Side 1: The Jkirk - Order Coup. The Jkirk - Order Coup. is a Cooperation Effort between The Jkirk Federations and The New Order in order to take control over the Ita Ciyet Province. Jkirk was supposed to get the existing resources, while the Order got the Territory. The participants are listed below: * The Jkirk Federations (Main): Functional, Prevailed in Event. * The New Order (Main): Functional, Prevailed in Event. * The Trinty Organization/First Oriharan Regiment (Main): Functional, Prevailed in Event. Side 2: Nickolas the Hedgehog Nickolas the Hedgehog is the "Hero" Protagonist of the Hero's Destiny Series. He has also claimed himself to be the "King of Mobius," and owns a Dojo. The participants are listed below: * Nickolas the Hedgehog (Main): Dead. Killed in Separate event. * Lunari and Co. (Main): Deflected. Prevailed in Event. The Event. The event began on July 2016, when mentions of Nickolas's House was up for grabs upon his death after a "Battle" between Nickolas, and the Field Leader of the First Oriharan Regiment: The Black Dragon, also known as Yamato "Solar" Furea, which led in the Field Leader's victory due to Nick's poor tactics and overuse of Forms and Solar's superior equipment. After the battle, it was known that Troops within the regiment had evacuated Nick's wife and Daughter: Lunari and Rachel from his house, while also grabbing their personal belongings. When the word spread to The Jkirk Federations and The New Order, they both wanted the province, Jkirk for it's existing resources, and the Order for the Territory. After personal contact between Joshua Sentrium Burns, the son of the Jkirkian Faction Leader, and Major Merci, a commanding officer within the New Order, they both had arranged an agreement. The two factions would "work together" within the province, so that both of the factions may claim their goals within the province. Once Army Divisions from both sides had arrived at Nickolas's house (The First Oriharan Regiment were evacuating Lunari and Rachel at this time), Jkirk went first to claim the resources that were agreed to be taken by Jkirk. During this, a debate between the two Faction Leaders: Adex Zarvok Burns, and Grief the Fox, since Adex wanted to destroy the house, while Grief questioned it. Eventually, they both agreed to destroy the house together. Once the Jkirkian Ground Forces had collected the existing resources within the area, a New Order Raven 620 Gunship came into the area, along with a Jkirk Federations Reaper X3Y Airship. Once all personnel reached minimal safe distance, the Raven had starting firing all of it's armaments, while the Reaper proceeded to fire one of it's Reaper-305 Plasma Cannons at the house. Within mere seconds, the house had been reduced to rubble. During the awesome destruction show, Jkirkian Militant Soldiers were recording the entire thing with their helmet-cams, so it may be sent to the Jkirkian Database, while New Order troops were singing some sort of anthem. Once the house had been reduced to rubble, New Order troops had risen a Flag atop of the rubble, claiming the territory and naming it Ita Ciyet, while Jkirkian Forces withdrew from the area. This had signaled the end of the event once both sides had completed their goals within this province. Currently, the New Order still controls the province, while the Jkirk Federations had sold some of the resources as Exports, and used some of them to manufacture Civilian goods. It is also assumed that Lunari and Racheal have went under new identities. Category:Stories Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC